


#320625

by dinosaurswowenough



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-JW, Shameless Smut, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurswowenough/pseuds/dinosaurswowenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen decides he likes the color purple...Especially if it's on Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#320625

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I finally got an account and I'd figured I'd post it here for all ya'll. My tumblr is under the same name, dinosaurswowenough

Owen unlocked the front door, and stepped into the foyer, grimacing as he checked his watch, 9:27 p.m. He had been stuck at work overtime all because a couple of the trainers couldn't handle a few crocodiles without him. Owen had called Claire, telling her he wouldn't be home for dinner. However, he still felt bad about it—they were going to try out that new Thai restaurant a few blocks down—maybe he could make it up to her somehow. 

"Claire, I'm home," he called, setting his keys down. He slipped off and placed his worn leather jacket on a chair in the kitchen. When he didn't hear a response, he went upstairs to their bedroom. Owen peered around the room before noticing that the bathroom door was closed, a small sliver of light peeking out from under it. "Claire? You in there?" he asked after knocking lightly a couple times.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," she answered, her voice muffled by the door. Owen nodded and took off his vest, tossing it onto the chair in the corner of their bedroom. He sat down tiredly on the bed, rubbing his neck and heard the bathroom door creak open. He began untying and toeing off his heavy boots, putting them on the floor beside the foot of the bed. Without looking up, he said, "Sorry I couldn't get back in time for dinner, work was pretty hectic."

Claire leaned against the doorframe and brushed it off. "It's fine. Since you called, I stayed a little later at work too and just had leftovers when I got home." She bit her lip, waiting for him to look up at her. "Maybe we can go another night or some-" Owen started to say, but his words caught in his throat when he glanced up at her, then again, needing a double take. "-thing." He finished saying, his face a bit slack jawed.

Owen's mouth went dry as he looked her up and down. She was standing there in a silk robe that was slipping off her shoulder. Underneath, he saw her matching lingerie peeking out from beneath it. It was dark purple, lacy, and goddamn, she was going to be the death of him. It took all his willpower to not pin her to the wall right now, she looked so good. "This is new," he commented, regaining his composure, but still mesmerized by the woman standing before him. "Is this all for me?" Owen asked with a cheeky grin.

Instead of answering, Claire shedded the robe, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. She smiled seductively as she walked towards him and unexpectedly kneeled on the bed behind Owen. Slowly, her slender hands began to knead the sore muscles in his neck. Owen hung his head, feeling her hands work out the knots in his back, releasing the tension in a way his own never seemed to be able to. "So...Why did you have to stay late?" Claire asked, her sultry voice resonating in his ear.

"An issue with the crocodiles came up right when I was about to leave," he answered, humming in appreciation at the relief she was bringing. Claire tensed imperceptibly, she always worried about him, especially when he told her stories of mishap. Sure, they were no raptors, but she couldn't help but be concerned for her fiancé; she shook off the notion and focused on Owen. "What went wrong?" Claire questioned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Nothing, really. Just one of them being her usual feisty self, but it was enough to freak out a couple of the new guys," Owen replied albeit distractedly. She was kissing behind his ear and down his neck, one of her hands sneaking under the collar of his shirt as the other moving down to rest on his side. "Claire," he asked lowly, his voice gruff with desire, "Do you expect to tease me like this and for nothing to happen?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Hmm, well maybe if you'd do-" Claire had started to respond when she was cut off mid-sentence, Owen's lips capturing hers. Startled, she froze but then melted into the kiss breathlessly, her hands moving up to his face and feeling his scruff abrasive against her palms. Claire smiled as she was pressed into the pillows beneath her and his kisses gravitated from her mouth to her jaw down to her neck.

Owen stayed at her neck sucking at the skin and leaving a bright mark soon to darken. His calloused hands explored her ivory skin, one fastened in her vibrant hair and the other inching slowly in between her thighs. Her breathing hitched as his lips trail down to her collarbone, he could feel her heartbeat quickening in her chest. Owen's hand disentangled from her mussed up hair to graze her ribs then her hips.

"You need a haircut," Claire mentioned absentmindedly, carding her fingers through his hair which now fell over his face as he pressed kisses to her stomach. Owen chuckled and looked up at her, "Really? That's what you're thinking about right now?" They shared a smile before he returned his attention back to what he was doing with his hand withdrawing from the apex of her thighs down to her knees, parting them.

He hooked his fingers in the band of her underwear, tugging them down and off her legs before dipping his head down to her inner thigh. She moaned as he bites lightly on her skin; "Owen," she breathed out, asking him to move closer to where she really needed him. He teased at her folds, his nose nudging against her sensitive skin. His stubble caused a slight burn beginning to develop on her thighs as his lips wrapped around her clit, eliciting a gasp from Claire.

Owen's hands anchored her hips to the bed as she bucked; her legs beginning to shake, she could feel her orgasm right around the corner. She arched her back and gripped his hair in her hand, her breathing heavy. "St-stop," Claire said suddenly, barely audible, but Owen heard her. Complying, he slowly pulled away and looked at her with questioning eyes. "As much as I love that, I need you. Now." Claire added, her voice husky as she pulled him towards her by his collar, crushing his lips against hers.

Typically, she didn't favor her own taste, but right now she couldn't care less. Struggling to find any semblance of control, her fingers were frantic as they clumsily began to unbutton his shirt and pulling it down and off his arms. Her hands ran tenderly over the scars that mark his chest and back as he kisses from behind her ear to the hollow of her throat. Claire could feel his erection straining against the seam of his pants, pressing up against her thigh.

Owen unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants in a meager attempt to alleviate the friction that was driving him insane. Before he could do anything else, she surprised him by hooking her right calf behind his left knee and flipped them. The box spring creaked under the mattress as he grinned up at her, her legs straddling his waist. He sat up and joined her in a kiss as his hand fiddled with the clasp of her bra before getting it undone.

Claire edged the straps off her shoulders and dropped the bra off the side of the bed before she kissed Owen again. He broke away and moved lower, his mouth and hand finding her breasts. She pulled Owen closer and angled into him with a breathlessly content sigh. Claire grinded her hips against his, the friction of his pants pressing on them both. He groaned in reply, his voice reverberating through her chest.

Claire kneeled over him, allowing him to lift his hips and get his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. Owen pulled away to rummage in the nightstand drawer for a condom, fingers finding purchase with foil of the wrapper. Claire smirked as she plucked it from his hand and pushed him back down, his head meeting the pillow under him. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly, teasing as her hand inches under the waistband of his boxers and wrapped around him. 

He growled in her ear as she stroked him a few times and quickly pulled his boxers off. She smiled wickedly as she opened the packaging and rolled the condom down his shaft. She moaned as she lowered herself onto him, her eyes fluttering shut. When she opened them, she saw Owen looking up at her with a spark in his eyes and a smile on his face, his hands firmly holding her hips. Owen sat up and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a hungry kiss and Claire's hands lie flat on his chest.

As they started to move, their discordant rocking soon found a pleasurable rhythm. His movements were limited, but he helped guide her as she rose and fell. They watched each other with their breath mingling and growing harsher; Owen kissing near her collarbone and her nails gripped into his biceps. Claire arched her back and their pace quickened as their thrusts against each other became more brutal.

Owen's hand snaked in between their bodies, finding her clit, applying pressure with the rough pads of his fingertips. Claire bucked her hips at the added stimulus he's providing her, "Owen," she gasped. With her walls tensing around him, Owen groaned, her name on his lips. The delicious pressure between her hips grew until it was unbearable. Claire threw her head back, crying out in relief as her climax broke, her legs tightening around Owen involuntarily.

She kissed him haphazardly as she rode out her orgasm, Owen quickly approaching his own. He breathed harder as he gave a few more thrusts, and stilled as his orgasm finally overcame him; Claire quaked against him as they both came down from their highs. Owen carefully pulled out of her, disposing of the condom and they lazily grinned at each other as they lie back on the bed, Claire resting her head on top of Owen's chest.

"So, I didn't ask earlier, but why the get up?" Owen asked, running his hand lazily over her back.  
She glanced up at him with a smile, "Just bought it, guess I wanted your opinion."  
"Well, it's got my stamp of approval," he replied.


End file.
